JeanMarco Arsonist Jean
by ShipsANavy
Summary: Jean is a crazy maniac that likes setting things and people on fire. Marco is a nurse in a E.R. that helps treat burns and other flesh related things. Marco figured Jean out and started trying to help him stop. But Jean just can't and struggles holding onto Marco. But Jean finally relizes his ways of wrong and stops. But who knows if Jean actually did stop...


JeanMarco/Arsonist Fanfiction Chapter 1

Starting a spark with my soul. Or just with matches. When the smell of gasoline fills the room, It's intoxicating and really gets me going. Seeing how the fires just starts right there and spreads oh so fast if I spread it just right.

That night I was lurking around an old abandoned warehouse that some homeless people I see everyday live. It sickened me to see how they were. So I have decided to take into my own hands how their fate goes.

I get out of my Black 2013 Ford Focus and feel the crisp air hit my face. My leather jacket housed my hands. I pull my hands out of my jacket and close the car door. I put my hand right back into my jacket and then walk to the trunk of my car. In my jacket pocket I hold the keys to my car and pressing the button that opens the trunk. The trunk pops open at my will and a dim light flickered on just enough for me to see what was in the trunk. All I see it empty jugs of gasoline, boxes of matches, and few full jugs of gasoline.

As I rummage through the empty jugs I find a couple full ones. I pull one out and set it down on the ground next to me. I grab a box of the matches. I shake the box lightly and head sounds of matches heads and bodies hitting the sides of the box. I smiled and then closed the trunk. I reach down and grabbed my jug of gasoline and pull it to my side holding it with my forearm and side. I walked to the side of my car and opened the door. I set the jug of gasoline down in the leather seat and reached for my welders gloves on the floor behind the passenger seat. I grabbed them and slide them onto my hands. I close the door shortly after and start walking towards the warehouse hearing each step as I go.

I reached the sliding doors on the front of the warehouse. I think to myself that the front door is too obvious that someone has entered the building. So I did what any sensible arsonist would do at a time like this. Walk around and go through the back. I walk around the build and reach a back entrance into the building. A twin pair of doors stood standing there big and grand. I go to open the door and could feel the cold through my is the perfect night to have a fire.

The sound of the metal creaking as I open the door irritated me. It made me angry when it came to unnecessary noises. As I sneak in I leave the door slightly cracked for a quick escape. As I walk I can start to see a light coming from around a corner. Many abandoned boxes left in patterns for paths I slowly take the cap off of my jug of gasoline. I keep walking while I slowly release little by little of the gasoline while walking forward. I come to the last corner until I reach the homeless people. I peek around the corner and see a small group of them. That's all of them right there in the tiny circle huddled together. I look up and around at the surroundings of them and look up at the ceiling and see scaffolding. It look dangerous place to pour the gasoline on them but it was the best place to not get seen from.

My eyes follow where the scaffolding starts from. Once I see that is you can get up there from the other side of the room. I start walking there avoiding stepping on the trail of beautiful gasoline. Once I reach the door again I notice it is still open and think to myself that this is good. I started another trail leading towards the other side of the room. Trying to make no noise possible I finally reach the other side of the room. I look up at the tall ladder in front of me and gulp. I guess it is a long way up from here. I grasp the metal bars that I have a very good grip on. Putting on foot up onto the bar and then the next. Slowly climbing the ladder that colder it gets up in the empty regions of the warehouse. Reaching the top of the ladder I stand on the scaffolding I look towards the way to wear the homeless people where. Trying to set as quiet as I can I finally reach the circle over people. I drip gasoline into their little fire already going making it greater. Then almost emptying the rest of the bottle pouring it on top of them making them think it is just rain.

They look up and only see darkness and the dim sight of scaffolding. As the drips of the gasoline continue they all start to look up. With only a swift second a drop of gasoline lands onto someone eye and they scream out. They others attentions were drawn to him. I then tip the jug over and let more and more fall out but not all. I must have something to use to trap them all. Forever stuck in the burning warehouse they once called a safe haven. I untipped the bottle and held it upright. Walking away I make much sound. Climbing down I make much sound. Leaving I make much sound. Lighting a match on my way out I tossed it back and slammed the door shut. I looked on the outside of the door and noticed a metal pole sitting there. Perfect. I picked it up and shoved it into the door handles to the metal sliding doors.

I continued to the from of the building taking another pole with me and putting it in the same identical place as I did the other one. Trapping them forever. Taking them out of misery. While walking away I hear bangs on the door and more screams than before coming from inside of the warehouse. Scream of need, help, but sadly the only one to help them was furious yet very pleased that he finally did good for once. Continuing walking he saw a light come from behind him. The warehouse had finally burst into the flames. But he was deeply satisfied. Feeling the heat from the fire get too intense he retreated to his car and quickly got away.

 _A few hours later when the fire department finally starting fighting it…_

Watching something you have made me destroyed is always something sad. I had started that fire. I had ended those people's lives. But I do not care, because I did good… You finally did good Jean…..


End file.
